Life in London
by diediediediediedie
Summary: Miley moves to London with Robbie and Jackson after failing in school and faking Hannah's death. Niley. Bad at summaries. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this will be my fourth (?) account so will this still be my first fanfic? My first fanfic on this account.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, I never get tired of that crowd." Miley said taking the Hannah wig off after yet another concert.

"Let's hope that you don't get tired during that Spanish test you have tomorrow which I _know_ you've studied for." Miley's dad, Robbie Ray said.

"See…about that…"

"Miles, you've got to pay more attention at school. Look at Jackson, he's practically a genius!"

"Dad? You really think so?" Jackson asked.

"No. But the point is you've got to work hard, otherwise, Hannah will not perform until you ace that test tomorrow."

"What?!" Miley shouted.

"You heard. Now get studying!"

**At School**

"Hey, Miley!" Lily walked up to her best friend.

"Hey Lily," Miley yawned. "What's up?"

"Spanish. I really don't think I'll pass, I mean, what's an Español?"

"Oh...I think it's some kind of drink. I don't know, I'm too tired. After the concert I had to do some cramming but I fell asleep before I even opened a book."

"So do you think you'll pass?"

"I hope so, if I don't then it's goodbye Hannah."

Just then the bell rang for the first lesson, Spanish.

* * *

**Kinda short. But I like short chapters. I will update after a couple of reviews. So get reviewing people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought that people would actually read this****, so it was unexpected.**

* * *

"An F!" Robbie shouted. "Miley, I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. You know I've been busy with all the rehearsals and the costume fittings!"

"Well, you won't be busy with all that stuff anymore."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Miles but you're going to England."

"What? Why? What's that got to do with anything? What about Hannah?"

"You're going to England. I've lots of good things about that country. They're a lot stricter there. You'll concentrate better and as for Hannah…"

"No!" Miley got down on her knees. "No, dad, please!"

"I'm sorry, bud, you should have worked harder."

Miley felt her eyes water.

"Fine." Miley said before running to her room crying.

A few minutes later Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley!" Lily's voice exclaimed. "What's up? Guess who got a B in Spanish today! Me!"

"Really? That's great Lily," Miley cheered up a bit. "I got an F which is the total opposite of great."

"Aww Miley," Lily said sympathetically. "You can always try better next time."

"There won't a next time. Dad says we're moving to England and he's going to 'take care' of Hannah."

"Whoa, England! But, what about me and Oliver?"

"I guess I could still keep in contact and, maybe, if I study well he'll let me visit?"

"Wait. What does he mean by 'taking care' of Hannah?"

"Well, before Hannah became popular we promised that if I don't do well in school then I'll have to give up being doing tours and stuff."

"So no more Hannah?" Lily questioned. "No more Lola?"

"Sorry Lily,"

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Lily."

Tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

"Goodbye, Lily"

"Bye,"

* * *

"Attention passengers we are now approaching Heathrow Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts."**(I have no idea what they say. I haven't been on a plane in three years!)** The sound of the air hostess filled the plane.

"Miles," Robbie said gently waking her up. "Miles, we're here."

Miley sighed. "Goodbye Hannah…"

"Hello England!" Jackson shouted.

* * *

**It's longer. I'll try to post at least once a week. Please, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

It seems that a lot of you don't review and just click on story alerts

"Here you go, bud," Robbie said turning the key and entering. "Welcome to your new home."

The front doors lead straight to a very spacious living room. Robbie flicked on the light switch and flooded the room with light.

"Wow. This is great!" Jackson said.

"Not to mention _huge_," Robbie added. He gave Miley a nudge.

"Yeh, great." Miley said lethargically.

"Well, come on kids! Get upstairs and pick your rooms!"

Jackson sprinted upstairs while Miley loitered behind him.

"Isn't this great, Miley?" Jackson questioned, practically jumping. "A new country, a new home, a new school…"

"I don't want a new life!" Miley snapped. "I want my old life back!"

"Jeez Miley, calm down," He turned to face Miley but was more interested in what was behind her. "Sweet! I get this room!"

Jackson ran to the room and stared at the plasma. Miley carried on finding a room further away from her brother.


End file.
